


归途

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [90]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Raul X Guti 无差王子吴和骑士十四，大概是16-17世纪的背景，文中球队上升为王国概念。毫无逻辑，爽文罢了。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	归途

一楼的花园里传来嘈杂的声音，侍从端着葡萄酒和佳肴穿梭在交错的人影间，贵族们互相行礼问候，昂贵的珠宝闪烁着银光。远处的夜空中绽放出一簇簇烟花，平民百姓也在新国王加冕日子里享受着狂欢。

Raul站在费尔廷斯王宫的露台上看着这一切，缤纷的烟火印在黑色的瞳孔中，那张年轻脸上没有什么表情。Draxler走到他身边，陪着他远眺了一会儿，说道：“陛下，您看起来好像不开心。”

Raul怔了一瞬，仿佛从遥远的思绪中挣脱出来，微笑着说：“没有，今天这样的日子，我怎么会不开心？”

“不用装了，我太了解您了。”

Raul瞧着日耳曼人稚气未脱的面庞，说：“你现在敢说这种话了？我记得我刚来盖尔森基辛的时候，你还是个孩子，看见我，紧张的发抖......”

Draxler小声地嘀咕了几句，想到五年前Raul像一个神迹般降临盖尔森基辛，那时公国正陷在持久的爵位继承战争中，连绵的战火席卷了这块本身就不富饶的土地，直到Raul的到来。

没有人知道Raul是如何获取Felix*大公的信任的，但异乡人很快证明了他值得这份信任。继位战争结束了，脱颖而出的是Raul。然后是对外的收复战争，统一北莱茵的还是Raul。这些名声都落到了老公爵的头上，但是人人都清楚，老公爵无嫡系子嗣，他死后的位置只能传给Raul。

令人意想不到的是，盖尔森基辛开始了持续的扩张，吞并了周边的大片领土，最终升格成了一个王国，Raul在费尔廷斯加冕成为第一任国王。

这位被马德里王室流放的王子似乎已经拥有的一切，但Draxler仍然能看出他不开心，五年间他一直跟随着Raul，从瘦弱的少年成长为合格的侍卫，尽管身经百战的Raul并不需要侍从。

“我没有不开心，”Raul重复了一遍，然后叹了一口气，喃喃道：“我是马德里最小的一个王子，有那么多优秀的哥哥姐姐，从没想过王位会落到我的身上，更没想过我会在外待上整整五年，要知道小时候大哥带我拜访他国，我两三天就吵着要回去了。”

Draxler皱着眉头问：“盖尔森基辛不好吗？大家都很喜欢您。”

Raul舒展眉头，说：“我也很喜欢盖尔森基辛。但是，刚才我看烟火表演的时候，突然感觉我是不满足的，Julian，我还有很多事没有完成。”

他离开露台，走进议事厅，从桌子上散乱的作战图中挑出一卷，缓缓展开。那是一副地图，被标注的满满的欧罗巴的最南端，打上了一个鲜红的圈。

那是马德里，他的故土，他的旧梦，他五年来一直没有忘记的使命，以及他的最终目的。

“我要回到马德里，”Draxler看见Raul坚定的眼神：“我要夺回它。”

五年前，马德里王权旁落，Raul的长兄被陷害，死在了宫廷里。接着异族的人挑起了战争，杀死了老国王，偷走了王位。Raul被流放的时候只有十七岁，还不到上战场的年纪，却已经是孑然一身，没有人再能庇护他。

最后只剩下Guti，这个最为顽劣的贵族小子哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，嚷嚷着要和Raul一起离开。

Raul给他擦擦脸，不禁有些想笑，明明被流放的是自己，结果Guti却哭的惨兮兮：“别傻了，起码你的家族还没有受牵连，留在马德里，你会和你父亲一样，加入皇家近卫军的。”

“除了你，我没有想保卫的人了，”同Raul年纪相仿的小孩哽咽着说道：“ ** **保卫你，就是保卫马德里。**** ”

“放心吧，我会回来的，到时候别忘了迎接我。”

十七岁的小王子脸上还有未消去的婴儿肥，他即将抛弃过去的荣华富贵，踏上未知的路途。横在他面前的是高原，雪山，一望无际的旷野和遮天蔽日的森林。历史上多少落魄的王公贵族在流放的途中死于非命，但Raul不一样，他相信自己一定会回到伯纳乌的城堡里，再见到Guti，然后一起把敌人从王座上踹下来。

这整个计划在他到达盖尔森基辛那一刻全部完成，这块小地方因为连年战乱变得尤为混乱，几个看守他的士兵当晚就死在了刀剑下。Raul侥幸逃脱，想尽办法见到了Felix公爵。

他们签订了一个“协议”。

“虽然我们有那么一丁点血缘关系*，但我无意您的爵位。我实现我的目的后，自然会消失。不过在此之前，我需要您的全力支持。”

“我能拿到什么好处？”年迈的公爵靠在椅背上，低声问道。

“我会帮您结束内战，而且盖尔森基辛会成为一个王国，您好好想想，以后您的家族会出现国王，甚至是皇帝，这还不够诱人吗？”

太诱人了，Felix公爵几乎是立刻就答应了Raul。盖尔森基辛只是一个小公国，一直受到其他国家扩张的压力，而内战又差点让公国断送在他的手中。他已经老了，谁不想在死之前为家族抢来一顶王冠呢？

至于Raul的目的，老奸巨猾的公爵也心知肚明，他不想、更不能阻止Raul。

在启程的前一天傍晚，Raul还在花园里与Draxler散步。但没过多久，他就让他召集所有部门，他有重要的事要宣布。

站在他最信任的几个将领和大臣中间，Raul迟疑了片刻，说道：“我打算，明天出兵巴黎。”

在场的都是跟随了Raul很久的人，多少也知晓了Raul的真正意图，默契的保持了沉默，等着Raul继续说下去。

“我已经得知马德里和巴黎正打算联合起来对抗我们，这一仗是不可避免了，”Raul解释道：“况且，即使巴黎按兵不动，我们想借道攻打马德里也是不可能的事。再犹豫下去，只会腹背受敌。你们愿意同我远征的，就和我一起。不愿意的，就留在盖尔森基辛。”

接着，Raul允许他们举手表决。好像这不是一个命令，而是一场会议一般，每一个人都有决定自己去留的权利，而每一个人都选择了前者。

国王既欣慰又担忧，仔细嘱咐了一番后便让他们回去了。最后离开的Draxler踌躇着问：“您是怎么知道马德里的动向的？”

Raul非常隐晦的说：“我把一只眼睛留在了伯纳乌。”

那个晚上Raul反复想着，他仿佛又回到了五年前的时刻，不知道前路有怎样的艰难险阻，巴黎会怎样应对呢？马德里会有什么动静呢？

还有他留在伯纳乌的那只“眼睛”，他会激动吗，还是期待？他给自己寄了这么多信，自己一封也不敢回复，怕泄露了身份.....

想到最后，Raul发现期待的其实是自己，他甚至开始臆想Guti的样子，他的脸一定更加俊朗，他的身姿一定更加挺拔，拿起剑与长枪的时候，一定是最骁勇善战的将军，一定能和他的祖辈一样，承担起保卫马德里的责任。

他们都变了，唯一不变的只有那份思念，跨越半个欧洲和五年的光阴，将他们的心牵到一起。

盖尔森基辛和巴黎的战争打了起来，一切比Raul预料的还要顺利。敌方完全没想到Raul会先发制人，联盟尚不稳固，周围的公国更是势单力薄，率先倒戈议和，因此Raul的军队只花了一个月就占领了巴黎。

五月份的时候，他开始向马德里逼近。

在去往马德里的路上，Raul见到的是完全不同的风景。他的士兵受到了农村的夹道欢迎，好像他不是一个入侵者，而是一个归乡的旅人。这些农民曾经见过他，那时候，他还是一位年幼的王子，懵懂的跟在兄长身后，被人憧憬，爱戴。当王国沦陷后，他们也曾为王子恸哭和祈祷。现在，他回到此处，已然征服了身后的大片土地，带着救世主般的军队在行进。

为了避开保皇势力强大的地区，Raul选择从偏远点的山区绕路。所以他能遇到的都是平民，他们跟在后面，唱起旧王朝的歌曲，重新挂上偷偷收好的旗帜，一路簇拥着他，为一个时代的象征的回归欢呼喝彩。

五年的错误应当得到纠正，王冠应该回到马德里人民的手中，由他们亲自戴到真正的王子的头上。

在帕尔多，Raul遭遇了第一支国王的军队，他们奉命阻止他，但远远望见那巨大的、白色和金色相间的旗帜后，他们把对国王的效忠抛到了脑后。两支队伍的汇合到一起，短短两个小时，Raul身后的士兵的数量增加了一倍。

然后是萨拉曼卡、蒙克洛亚，再到查马丁，纯白色的队伍不断壮大，随着Raul摧枯拉朽般奔向伯纳乌王宫。

Raul终于来到了宏伟的伯纳乌王宫下，最后挡在面前的是皇家近卫军。

戴着头盔和胸甲的方阵整齐的排列着，长枪的枪捻上刻着王室花纹，高大的战马和贴身的收腰铠甲让他们看上去更加魁梧，比普通的军队更难对付。

Draxler感觉自己的呼吸都要停止了，除了在法国经历过不痛不痒的战役，这是进入马德里以来第一次碰到真正的敌军。他握紧了长枪，紧张地等着Raul的命令。

千钧一发之际，Raul却摆了摆手，示意大家放下长枪和火枪。他从马背上下来，用眼神示意Draxler帮他整理一下衣服。

Draxler自然是一头雾水，在帮Raul整理衣领前繁杂的排扣的时候，他发现王子的手在轻微的颤抖着。

与此同时，对面的近卫军首领策马缓缓走出来，挂满勋章高领外套衬的他气宇轩昂。在离Raul约五米远的地方，他也翻身下马，然后摘去了头盔，露出了一头耀眼的金发和英气蓬勃的脸，蔚蓝的双眼含着笑意，聚在Raul的身上。

他走向Raul，每一步都无比稳重又轻快，一脚踩在云彩上，一脚踏进泥泞里。他早已听闻Raul在盖尔森基辛崛起的事，按捺心中的雀跃，继续带领皇家近卫军守护着都城。在某些轮班的夜晚，他常望着东边的天际线，那里是太阳升起的地方，他想，总有一天他会在晨曦中看见他的Raul，带着浩浩荡荡的军队，重回伯纳乌。

一步之遥，Guti停下了脚步。他凝视着Raul，一种浓烈的酸痛感在心底弥漫开，这短短数十米，他们走了整整五年。Raul蓄起了长发，鬓角修剪的很干净，一如他的眼神，那样纯净而坚决，好像没有什么东西能够击倒他。即使他短暂的倒下，也会以最快的速度爬起来。

Guti凝视着他的王子，忽然不知道该说什么，有关这一路的艰辛和令人彻夜难安的思念，远远无法用言语表达。于是他退后小半步，单膝跪下，右手抚在左胸。Raul很自然的伸出手，他托住它，在手背上印下轻柔的一个吻。

金色的阳光穿过王宫尖顶间的缝隙，漏到Guti的身上，变成了轻轻摇曳的光晕。Raul眼中的那汪黑色泉水也随之摇晃着，晃出了绵绵爱意。他的指尖顺着Guti的手掌发力，微微弯腰，将他拉了起来。

Guti得以与他平视，他端详着Raul，慢慢地露出了笑容：“你再不回来，我父亲都要逼着我娶那些贵族小姐了。”

“是吗，你照做了？”

金发的男人扶正了Raul半肩斗篷上的圆形徽记：“当然没有，我可是7岁就发誓要和你结婚的。”

Raul收回了双手，骑到等在身后的战马上，牵扯了一下缰绳，低头说：“等先完成眼前的事再说吧。”

“你害羞了？”

王子不想再理会他了。Guti也收敛了笑，和他一样骑上骏马，踱到近卫军的阵营前，比划了一个手势，接着成百上千的近卫军纷纷让开了一条路。Draxler这才明白，这些近卫军本就不是来阻拦，而是来迎接他们的。

“我已经包围了王宫，一个人都没跑掉。”

Guti对Raul说，有些邀功的意味。Raul的嘴唇动了动，无声的道了谢。

伯纳乌王宫沉浸在一片死寂中，名不副实的国王和贵族们被软禁在一起，就在今天早晨，近卫军还誓死保护他们，可到了中午，他们便投奔到Raul的麾下。当老国王跳起来指责Guti的背叛时，看见了紧随其后进入宫殿的Raul。

“说什么呢，陛下，这怎么能算背叛？”Guti故意把声音放的轻佻：“我们压根就没有效忠过你。”

浑身颤抖的国王盯着Raul，高声骂道他是个骗子，他们合伙起来欺骗了马德里的民众。Raul静静的听着，直到他气喘吁吁，再说不出一句话。

“五年前施计陷害我长兄、趁乱偷袭马德里是你们吧，现在还打算狡辩吗？”Raul耸了耸肩膀：“不过你的辩驳已经没什么意义了。”

他扫视了一眼恐慌的十几位亲王和权贵们，吩咐士兵：“除了国王，把这些人全部带走，法律会判定他们是被流放，还是上绞刑架的。”

一顿喧闹后，只剩下孤零零的国王，他脸色惨白，见大势已去，开始不顾颜面的向Raul求情，听得Guti都忍不住做出呕吐的表情。

“行了，Raul，赶紧把他拖到监狱里去吧，我耳朵实在受不了了。”

“不。”Raul打断了他，拦住了欲上前的士兵。与以往一直挂着温和笑容不同，此刻的Raul神情阴冷，微微抬起下巴，居高临下地看着已经成为阶下囚的国王。

在Guti诧异的目光中，他抽出了随身的佩剑，剑身上铭着：

“Te daré la Corona de la vida.”（赐予你生命的冠冕）

六月，由法律定夺，参与五年前夺权事件的家族全部被流放海外，由专门的驻军看管。

八月，Guti在授意下解散了近卫军，将他们编制到正规的军队中。同年十二月，Raul归还了盖尔森基辛的王冠，重新建立了马德里的王朝。

Guti望着他头顶的璀璨王冠，那颗不大的心脏被填的极满，这座承载着他们无数美好回忆和希冀的城堡里，终于有了他想保卫的人。

这一次的加冕庆典，Raul没有再遥遥地看着大家欢庆了，而是加入其中，喝的晕头转向，还假装镇定。如果不是Draxler发现不对劲，估计第二天“新国王在庆典上喝吐了”的丑闻能传遍整个欧洲。

Guti被喊了过来，护送Raul回主卧。半途中他问道：“现在你是不是完成了所有事情？”

“唔.....差不多？”Raul眯着眼睛含糊不清的说：“还差一件吧.....”

“差哪一件？”

“我好像记得某个人说他7岁就发誓要和我结婚啊？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Felix大公：即菲利克斯·马加特。  
> *欧洲王室大多数都有血缘关系，空降异国掌权是很正常的事。  
> *保卫劳尔就是保卫西班牙：2004年欧洲被足球周刊的封面标题，我很喜欢。  
> *返回马德里那一段是拿破仑回法国的套路，皇帝非常飒，我也想把他俩写的飒一点，可惜我太菜了。  
> *被陷害的兄长和篡位的老反派是谁不用我多说了，懂的都懂。


End file.
